Protecting Chloe
by Maussiebro03
Summary: When Beca Mitchell is sent to become Chloe Beale's private protection, she had never thought she would let temptations overtake her professionalism.
1. Chapter 1

_Beca scanned the restaurant for the only reason she was here. Chloe Beale. She caught sight of the flash of raven hair that stood out amongst all the rest of the brunettes and blondes. As if on cue Chloe turned her head towards the entrance catching Beca's dark grey eyes. Chloe sent a friendly smile and nod her way to let Beca know she was okay before the brunette continued to make her way towards a booth behind her client. Sliding into the booth she kept her eyes fixated on the red head that was sitting on the other side of the transparent glass that separated the booths. The red head glanced Beca's way a few times capturing her attention. There was something about that raven haired woman which was intriguing. Beca had nearly spent a whole day with her and she still hadn't been able to put her finger on it._

"Ma'am are you ready to order?" the waitress asked snapping Beca out of her subconsciousness. Beca picked up the menu and nodded "Yes, I would like the steak with a side of salad and an orange juice" Beca confirmed handing the menu to the waitress. "Alright that should be ready in 25 minutes" the waitress assured Beca before sending her a seductive wink as she walked away. "Hey there stranger" a familiar voice echoed through Beca's ears as she directed her attention in the direction of the voice. A pair of bright crystal-like blue eyes pierced through Beca's intimidating Beca a little bit, but Chloe's beauty intimidated her in general. Chloe Beale was the type of woman you would take home to meet your parents, the girl next door, the type you just want to hold and kiss endlessly. "Hey yourself, what are you doing over here" Beca wondered as Chloe took the free seat across from Beca. "I could ask you the same thing! So I can see you're done with the hostility" Chloe said matter of factly.

_Beca shook her head but the smile that had appeared on her face didn't go away "I'm your bodyguard I'm not meant to be seen with you in times of celebration, and you know how seriously I take my job, I'm just trying to hold my professionalism together" Beca explained. Chloe nodded "And how's that going for you?" Chloe probed with a smirk. Beca couldn't help but admire the woman in front of her. Chloe was the exact definition of perfect. Chloe's confidence and the way she held Beca's stare as if to say "I'm trying to eye fuck you without making it obvious" sent shivers up her spine. Why was she letting temptation take over her body. Beca had been trained to specifically repel feelings like this, she was disciplined and controlled, but yet Chloe had her forgetting what exactly her trainer had taught her. _

_"Doesn't matter really as long as you're safe" Beca replied. "Alright the steak with a side of salad and a large orange juice" a voice interrupted Chloe and Beca's silent tension. They broke eye contact immediately as soon as the plate of food was placed in front of Beca. "Thank you" Beca thanked "For you, anytime" the waitress replied with a seductive wink as she slid napkin with her number towards the bodyguard, before walking away. Chloe smirked at the little interaction as all thoughts of further conversation disappeared "looks like you have yourself a fan" Chloe pointed out as Beca sipped on her drink, Beca smiled before looking back at the group of friends Chloe had originally situated herself with. "You better go back to your friends, they look like they need some kind of adult supervision" Beca observed sarcastically causing the older woman to let out a contagious giggle. "Well, you're welcome to help "supervise" any time tonight" Chloe replied as she got up and made her way back to her friends. Beca smiled as she watched Chloe walked back to her friends admiring her from behind. _

"_You've finally returned…without the bodyguard I see" Chloe's best friend Aubrey stated. Chloe watched as the smirk on Aubrey's face grew "She's just doing her job Bree" Chloe replied. Aubrey shook her head "Yeah cause eye fucking you and staring at your ass is doing her job" Aubrey blurted out. She was obviously drunk. Chloe gasped "Keep your voice down she might hear you and you don't even know if she's gay" Chloe replied. Aubrey shook her head "You don't need a gaydar to know that acts like that are gay" Aubrey replied. Chloe smiled "Bree your drunk, you're probably just seeing things" Chloe confirmed as she took another sip of her alcohol. _

_A few hours had passed and Beca was still in her same position pretending to be on her phone, but really look out for any pure danger. "Babe, come dance with me" Tom smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend and place a kiss on her head. Chloe obliged following her drunken boyfriend onto the dance floor wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, I see that you have hired a babysitter" Tom stated bluntly as he directed his attention to Beca. As soon as she saw movement of Chloe walking away with Tom she had to follow, it was suit. She had nestled herself against the wall as she watched not necessarily Chloe but the crowd around her. Chloe slapped her boyfriend playfully "She's just doing her job" she repeated. "Well, is there anywhere we can go to get a little privacy away from her?" Tom asked as politely as he could. As soon as the words left Tom's mouth Chloe's signature mysterious smirk plastered across her face. _

"_Do you wanna dance?" a familiar voice asked. Beca drew her attention away from Chloe and Tom for a few seconds to face the waitress that she had met at dinner. Beca smiled "I can't, I'm working" she explained. The younger waitress frowned "Maybe next time, by the way…" the waitress said as she leaned to whisper into the bodyguard's ear "That number has me available any day and all night" as she walked off Beca could feel the Goosebumps rise on her arms. "Oh shit" Beca panicked as Chloe or Tom weren't in sight. "Jesus Christ they were just there" she said to no one in particular. If it were any other person in her position they would immediately panicked and call for back up, but she wasn't any other person, she was Beca Mitchell and she knew what she had to do._

"Aubrey have you seen Chloe, I took my eyes off her for a second and she was gone" Beca admitted to a very drunk Aubrey. "No, but I heard Tom say that he was going to take her outside" Aubrey replied as she joined the rest of their friends. Beca raced outside into the cold New York air, and just like Aubrey said she saw Chloe there, but no Tom. "Hey, I was looking for you, I told you that you can't leave anywhere without me" Beca stated as she crossed her arms. Chloe was sitting in the gutter on the side of the road as she turned her head to meet Beca's. "I'm a big girl, I don't need you to baby me" Chloe spat back. Beca tried her hardest to ignore the older woman's tear stained cheeks. "We're leaving" Beca said sternly as she forcefully picked Chloe up by the arm. "Stop, I don't want to go" Chloe cried as she wiggled loose from Beca's grip. They had made it to the car. "Chloe I promised your father that I would take care of you in all shapes and forms, and if that means that I have to get you home now, to prevent any unwanted danger than that's what's going to happen. Now get in the car" Beca demanded. Both Beca and Chloe had a silent staring competition (more like death glare) before either woman made a move to get inside the car.

_The car ride home was silent and Beca might have been able to stand it for a few more seconds if it wasn't for Chloe. Bec felt a little bit guilty for snapping at the girl, she was obviously hurt over something and she could bet it was over Tom. "I'm sorry" Beca apologised as they stopped at a red light. Chloe wiped a tear and looked over at Beca "What?" Chloe asked. "I said I'm sorry. Tonight when I couldn't find you, you scared me. You really had me thinking I had fucked up my job" Beca explained. Chloe shook her head "It's fine, I shouldn't have left without telling you" Chloe admitted. "I know, did you want to talk about it" Beca asked. Chloe knew what Beca was talking about and wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush "Not really" Chloe replied. Beca nodded in understanding "Alright, but can I point something out?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "He's doing it wrong" Beca replied. Chloe turned to Beca "what do you mean?" Chloe asked. "Well, my mom always said that a man should always smudge a girls lipstick but never make her mascara run" Beca replied with a smile._

_Chloe's heart fluttered at the words they stole a long glance into each other's eyes. Chloe's saying "thank you for being sweet" and Beca's saying "anytime" before the traffic lights turned green and they made their way towards the Beale household. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It had become obvious to Beca the next day that protecting Chloe wouldn't be as easy as Mr Beale had made it out to be. Beca stretched her arms as she made her away towards the closet of the spare bedroom that Mr Beale had let her accommodate in. Opening it up she opted for her plain white tee, a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Walking to into the bathroom she stripped and entered the show letting the warm water relax her muscles. A few minutes of washing her hair and body she was out and dressed for the day. "Beca, Miss Beale would like to see you in the kitchen" a voice boomed through her receiver. "Coming" she replied through the tiny microphone that was attached to her t-shirt. Grabbing her black leather jacket and shades she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. _

_Beca's eyes widened at the sight of Chloe she gasped and immediately turned around "Shit I'm sorry they just told me to come down here" Beca apologised. Chloe was wearing a white tank top and was still in her underwear. She could hear Chloe's giggled float through the air and she swore she could feel Chloe's smirk. "It's fine you can turn around, we're both grown women" Chloe allowed as Beca slowly turned around as the atmosphere soon turned awkward. "You look so uncomfortable. I can go put some pants on if that will make things a little less tense" Chloe suggested. Beca shook her head "No it's fine, like you said we're both grownups" Beca replied sitting down at the counter throwing her jacket and sunglasses onto it. "Someone's eager" Chloe joked. Beca panicked "No I didn't mean it like that it's just-"Beca tried to cover up. To be completely honest Beca's intentions were right but she really didn't mind the sight of a nearly half naked Chloe standing in front of her…wait was Chloe laughing at her?_

"What?" Beca asked. Chloe shook her head "Nothing, you're just cute when you're nervous is all" Chloe replied. Beca went to retaliate but was caught off guard by Chloe attempting to reach up and grab a glass from the top shelf. Beca's eyes were plastered on Chloe's perfectly round ass, and she watched as the tank top raised a little as she stretched even more. "She's doing this on purpose" Beca thought to herself. "Could you help me out?" Chloe asked turning around as Beca quickly peeled her eyes away. "Um I'm shorter than you, if you can't reach it, how am I meant to?" Beca asked as she picked up an apple and took a bite from it. "Touché" Chloe replied with a wink "I guess I'll just have to wait till we find a Starbucks" Chloe shrugged. "Anyways, why did you call me here?" Beca asked politely. Chloe smiled "You're my bodyguard, it's your job" she replied simply. "So you're not going anywhere?" Beca asked. Chloe shook her head "All my meetings are scheduled for next week but I have a performance tonight" Chloe informed as she took a seat next to Beca.

"_What am I supposed to do then?" Bec asked "I'm only trained to do active work" Beca continued. Chloe shook her head "Don't you have back up or something that could help you out" Chloe asked. Beca had to remind herself to keep her head up without letting her stare flow down to Chloe's exposed legs. Beca put on her sun glasses "Let me see what I can do then" she replied receiving an excited squeal from Chloe. _

_Beca got up without her jacket and made her way out to the back of the house to where the pool was. She quickly punched in Jesse's phone number and called him up. "Bec's what do you need?" he asked through the phone. "Back up" Beca replied. "What has something gone wrong?" Jesse questioned. "No, calm down it's just. Chloe isn't doing any active work today but she wants me to stay and do some work around the house, you know make sure it's safe and secure. Could you come down and help out?" Beca explained. "You don't even have to ask twice, I'll be there in 20 minutes" Jesse replied as they hung up the phone._

"So you got back up?" Beca heard a voice asked as she jumped and turned around. "Uh" Beca gulped at the sight of Chloe. She was in a blue bikini that exposed her toned stomach. "Uh" Beca tried again. Chloe giggled "You alright there? I have your jacket" Chloe replied as she handed Beca the item of clothing. Beca cleared her throat "Yes, Jesse Swanson, he professionalises in this specific protection" Beca replied as she threw the jacket onto the beach chair next to her. Chloe smiled "Good" and in that moment the doorbell rang "That's probably him" Chloe replied with a smile as she laid down next to the beach chair that had Beca's jacket on it.

"_Swanson, what's up?" Beca asked as she opened the door for her best friend. "Nothing much, you're so lucky that your client is Chloe Beale" Jesse enthused. Beca shook her head "I'm not so sure" she smiled as he stood into the house. "What do you mean?" Jesse asked. They walked out to the backyard to see Chloe sunbathing. "That's what I mean" Beca pointed to Chloe. Jesse smirked "Yeah? Bec's please restrain your 14 year old teenage boy hormones" Jesse joked as he followed her outside. "So there's a fence surrounding the property, but there are no security camera's what so ever" Beca informed Jesse as he nodded. "I'll have Amy look up on that" Jesse replied writing something down in his little notepad. _

_Chloe watched as her bodyguard and her assistant walked the opposite direction towards the fence. Beca looked so sexy in that plain white tee and ripped jeans. She could feel herself burn and she needed someone else to apply some sunscreen on her back. "Beca" she called. She watched as Beca whispered something to Jesse before she made her way towards her. "How can I help you?" Beca asked her. Chloe smirked "I need you to put this on my back" Chloe replied with a smirk. She had now put on her mirrored sun glasses. Beca hesitated before taking the bottle as she put some on her back. "You need to undo the strings to be able to do it correctly" Chloe explained. She knew this would make Beca feel uncomfortable and that's what she loved to do. After a few minutes of hesitation in which she thought Beca had fallen asleep, but after a while she felt Beca undo the strings. She felt the cool cream on her back along with Beca's hands massaging it in. This had definitely been one of the best feelings that Chloe had ever experienced. She had to contain the moment that threatened to escape her lips. Beca's fingers ran along her back as the sunscreen was massaged into her. _

"_Alright that's done" Beca explained standing up and wiping her hands on her towel. "Chloe are you alright?" Beca asked when the red head didn't move. "Fine, just about to fall sleep" Chloe replied. Beca began to do up the strings of her bikini again, her fingers accidentally brushing against her skin. "You might want to get into the water before that happens" Beca joked as she got up. "No, I like the view from here better" Chloe replied referring to Beca, but the brunette would never know that. Beca nodded and made her way back towards Jesse who had a goofy grin plastered on his face._

"_Don't even talk" Beca warned as they made their way to the other side of the house out the front. "There is no security code to get in here, anyone could just waltz through here and we're going to need more security camera's on the gate at this end and this end" Beca pointed as Jesse wrote down more things. "So, is fondling your boss part of your job or are you finally giving in to temptation?" Jesse asked receiving a hard punch from Beca. "Ow" Jesse whined. "I was putting sunscreen on her back" Beca explained. "And..." Jesse probed. "And nothing" Beca continued. "She definitely likes you" Jesse observed. Beca shook her head "She's not even gay" Beca replied. _


End file.
